


El Señor Oso, gatitos celosos y mucho amor

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Autistic Julian Albert, Bisexual Barry Allen, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Julian Albert, Humor, I am bad with the tags, Idiots in Love, Lemon, M/M, No Angst, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content, Teddy Bears, allenbert - Freeform, allenbert is canon, jealous cats, loving cats, mentioned team flash, protective cats, sorry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: Julian no ha tenido una buena semana y, como tiene al mejor novio del mundo (o eso dice el susodicho), Barry le ha hecho un regalo. ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Dormir en el sofá por culpa de un monstruo peludo y gigante que está ahí por su culpa? Sí, pero Julian le quiere y es feliz. Unos gatitos en particular, no piensan lo mismo.





	El Señor Oso, gatitos celosos y mucho amor

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, serie desarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena estadounidense The CW.
> 
> La historia solo está disponible en fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry) y aquí. Para más dudas, mirad mi perfil.

—Es precioso.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí —se rió divertido—. Hablo en serio.

—Pues yo también —se mordió el labio inferior en un vago intento de retener una sonrisa y volvió a posar la mirada en el escaparate. No podía dejar de mirarlo—. Me encanta.

Barry asintió divertido, le dolía la mandíbula de tanto sonreír. Sin pensarlo mucho, porque no había nada que pensar, entró en la tienda con el objetivo de comprar aquello que había captado toda la atención de su novio.

Julian no llevaba una buena semana. Las cosas se habían vuelto un poco difíciles en la Comisaría por culpa de los nuevos supervisores, que no dejaban de criticar el trabajo de Julian, por no hablar de las llamadas o correos diarios que recibía de su padre que no cesaba de intentar que volviera a casa e hiciera lo correcto para el legado familiar. El estrés lo estaba matando, casi no dormía y había sufrido varios ataques de ansiedad. Estaba exhausto y Barry no podía verlo así y quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Quería a Julian y quería que fuera feliz. Y si para que fuera feliz, necesitaba algo tan tonto como entrar en esa tienda de juguetes, Barry lo haría.

Haría cualquier cosa por ver esa sonrisa en su rostro todos los malditos días de sus vidas.

Julian, embobado como estaba, tardó un segundo más de la cuenta en descubrir lo que Barry estaba haciendo y su sonrisa se amplió todavía más, si es que eso era posible. No se apartó del escaparate, no intentó entrar en la tienda, pero no dejó de mirar lo que Barry estaba haciendo, solo por él.

—Qué tonto eres, Barry.

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, quizá sí, nunca terminaría del todo de comprender los poderes de su novio, se dio la vuelta, seguramente para señalar al dependiente lo que quería, y le guiñó un ojo. Julian se sonrojó -sí, Barry seguía teniendo ese efecto en él, no importa el tiempo que llevasen juntos-, apartó la mirada ligeramente avergonzado y se alejó un poco del escaparate, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño.

El dependiente, que no tendría más de sesenta años, sonrió cómplice y abrió el cristal para tomar _el objeto._ Le costó un poco, porque era bastante grande y pesado, pero consiguió sacarlo sin mover nada de su sitio. Años de práctica, supuso. Tal vez los dependientes de juguetes también tenían poderes.

Una última mirada al escaparate casi desnudo y otra al idiota de su novio, y se alejó un par de pasos de la tienda. No se atrevía a entrar. Tomó su teléfono del bolsillo, lo tenía en silencio por petición de Barry, que le había dejado muy claro, antes de salir de casa hace un par de horas, que era su día libre y que tenía que desconectar. Sonrió al recordar lo adorable que era su novio actuando como una mamá gallina.

Revisó los mensajes por encima, ninguno del trabajo. Eso era un alivio. Casi todos los whatsapps eran de Cisco o Caitlin comentando las últimas novedades de Netflix y lo cabreados que estaban, especialmente Cisco y Jesse, porque hubieran cancelado _Sense8_ y la única explicación que habían obtenido era un _demasiado costosa, para tan poca audiencia._ Pero también había un nuevo mensaje de su padre, no lo abrió, había otro que tenía toda su atención.

 

> **Barry:** te quiero, pero espero que sea un error y no estés conectado.
> 
> **Barry** : ¿por qué sigues conectado? ¿me estás dejando en visto? CRUEL.
> 
> **Barry** : bien, no importa porque tengo un nuevo amiguito que me quiere MUCHÍSIMO.
> 
> **Barry** : date la vuelta, amor.

Eso hizo y lo que vio le hizo reír a carcajadas como nunca antes. Daba igual si alguien se les quedaba mirando o pensaban que eran dos chiflados, porque era feliz. No podía ser más feliz, no sabía si alguien podía morir de pura felicidad, pero no le importaba porque sería una buena forma de despedirse de la vida. Siguió riéndose un buen rato, no supo cuánto, pero el suficiente para que le doliera el estómago, le fallaran las piernas y se le escapara alguna que otra lágrima. La mandíbula le dolía horrores, pero era feliz.

Se sentía feliz.

Barry, cubierto por un peluche gigante, también estaba riendo, pero todavía tenía fuerzas como para usar una voz más aguda y jugar con el peluche.

—¿No vas a saludar a tu nuevo amiguito? Eso no está bien, señor Albert.

No podía parar de reír, tuvo que apoyarse en la pared o en el escaparate de otro local, no importaba.

—Tendría que darle las gracias a este joven tan amable que me ha sacado de esa tienda tan cursi, ¿no lo cree? —Barry siguió dándole voz al peluche para deleite de Julian que si seguía riendo así, le daría algo—. ¿Y bien? ¿Va a darme un nombre?

—Es un placer conocerte —se moría de la vergüenza, pero se negó a mirar a nadie que no fuera a Barry o al peluche. O a ambos—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, dices? ¿Qué te parece…?

—¿Flash?

—Ni de coña.

—Pues a mí me gusta y al joven de mi espalda, también.

—No voy a llamarlo Flash, Barry.

—¿Quién es ese Barry? Barry no está hablando, yo sí —Julian iba a tener pesadillas con esa voz horrible que su novio estaba poniendo, pero siguió sonriendo, era inconsciente—. ¿Cuál será, entonces?

—Señor Oso.

—Estás bromeando —no era el oso quien hablaba, sino Barry. Su novio apartó el peluche de su cara para lanzarle una mirada incrédula a Julian, quien intentó mantenerse serio, pero no tuvo mucho éxito—. Eres horrible, Jules, vas a traumatizar a Flash.

—No va a llamarse así y dámelo.

—No.

—Barry.

—No, es Flash y no quiere estar contigo.

—Dios, Allen, dámelo. Es mío —intentó alcanzarlo, pero Barry se apartó. Así estuvieron un buen rato, obstaculizando la calle y llamando la atención de todo el mundo, incluído la del dependiente que no dejaba de sonreír.

Barry abrazó con fuerza al peluche y Julian se cruzó de brazos.

—Llámalo por su nombre.

—Es Señor Oso.

—No, es Flash.

Julian entrecerró los ojos y calculó cuáles eran las posibilidades de que pudiera quitarle el peluche a su novio que era un velocista. Frunció el ceño molesto.

—¿Y qué tal... _Señor Oso-Flash_?

—Es raro —siguió abrazando al peluche lejos de Julian durante unos segundos, pero cedió—. Vale, supongo que está bien.

—Perfectamente bien, dámelo.

—¿Prometes darle amor?

—Sí.

—¿Muchos besos?

—Todos los que no te voy a dar ti a partir de ahora, si no lo tengo en mis manos en dos segundos —comentó para nada inocente y sonrió ante la mirada horrorizada de Barry, que no tardó nada en entregarle el peluche.

En cuanto lo tuvo entre sus brazos, sintió su calor y el peso, lo abrazó con cuidado, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del oso. Cerró los ojos. Se sentía bien, se sentía como cuando era pequeño y estaba con Emma jugando en los jardines o construyendo un refugio de almohadones, sábanas y muñecos de felpa en su habitación. Tan sumido estaba en sus recuerdos que no sintió el calor familiar de Barry hasta que notó sus labios en su cabeza y su voz recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Te quiero, idiota.

—¿Volvemos a casa? —susurró contra el peluche porque estaba empezando a notar que estaban en mitad de la calle y que habían montando un espectáculo, no necesitaba perder el control de sus emociones como si todavía tuviera cinco años y se viera atrapado en una rueda de prensa con sus padres.

Esa noche fue horrible. Prefiere pensar en otra cosa.

Barry asintió a su petición, le tomó de la mano y salieron de allí. Barry no paró de hablar en ningún momento. Julian no era una persona infantil, pero siempre había necesitado cuidados especiales. Es cierto que, con el tiempo, Julian se había adaptado a la sociedad en la que había nacido, una sociedad que no veía del todo bien a aquellos que eran diferentes, pero había días o semanas que necesitaba relajarse, derribar sus barreras y ser simplemente él, si es que no quería que todo le explotara en la cara.

¿Por qué un peluche gigante? No lo sabía, lo que sí, es que Barry estaría dispuesto a darle la luna, si con eso Julian fuese feliz. Había tenido un peluche así antes, tal vez un poco más pequeño, pero se había quedado en Inglaterra, junto a todo lo demás.

—¿Estás bien?

Julian soltó el peluche en uno de los sofás del apartamento que compartía con Barry, asustando a Niko en el proceso, que salió disparado escaleras arriba, y se volvió hasta su novio, que lo miraba entre preocupado y algo que no supo identificar muy bien, tal vez, era amor.

Se acercó hasta él y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Barry hizo lo mismo, pero con su cintura. Estaban muy cerca y era ahí cuando se notaba la diferencia de altura. Barry le sacaba casi una cabeza y, aunque era divertido a veces (lo negaría, si se lo preguntan), también molesto, se puso de puntillas y atrapó los labios de Barry con los suyos. No buscaba que el beso fuese un preludio al sexo, que también, sino que durase lo suficiente y mucho más; que Barry supiera, a través de ese beso, cuánto lo amaba por esos pequeños gestos que eran un mundo para él.

Se separaron y Julian enterró su rostro en el cuello de Barry. Estuvieron así unos minutos, balanceándose al ritmo de los latidos de sus corazones, sin decir ni hacer nada más. Julian cerró los ojos y dejó un reguero de besos en el cuello de su novio haciéndole gemir bajito. Se apartó un poco, miró el rostro de Barry y volvió a besar sus labios. Esta vez, el beso fue más intenso.

—Julian… —jadeó contra sus labios.

—Lo sé, lo sé —sonrió y volvió a besarle—. Yo también te quiero.

Barry sonrió, labios hinchados y rosados, antes de tomar a un Julian despeinado y sonrojado entre sus brazos. El chico soltó un gritito, pero se dejó llevar hasta el sofá donde Barry lo tumbó antes de desprenderse de la camiseta y los zapatos.

—Los calcetines también —le recordó entre risas. Barry le enseñó los calcetines y los lanzó lejos. Julian frunció el ceño, pero enseguida se olvidó de la asquerosidad que Barry acababa de hacer, porque toda su concentración se fue a la basura en el momento en que su novio se deshizo de los pantalones de ambos. Jadeó al ver el contorno de la erección de Barry a través de los boxers.

Barry se tumbó, cuan largo era, sobre Julian. Los dos gimieron al contacto piel con piel. Se buscaron y se besaron. Julian se arqueó al sentir arder allí donde Barry lo besaba, lo mordisqueaba o lo tocaba. Barry era adicto a la piel de Julian, de eso no cabía duda, a los ruiditos que su boca podía hacerle solo a él.

Barry besó su cuello, su clavícula y su pecho. Tomó uno de los pezones erizados del rubio en su boca, mientras estimulaba el otro con sus dedos. Julian, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, agarró el culo desnudo de Barry y empujó hasta sentir la erección de su novio contra su piel. La jodida fricción era maravillosa. Barry gimió contra el pezón erecto. Un hilo de saliva conectaba su boca con la piel de Julian. El rubio se sintió morir ante esa imagen tan erótica. Joder, ¿era posible la combustión espontánea? No podía recordarlo.

Barry sonrió, se movió lo justo, para que sus penes estuvieran en contacto directo, y empujó. Los dos gritaron al unísono. Estuvieron _bailando_ un buen rato. Julian clavó las uñas en los brazos de su novio, mientras se arqueaba para besarlo. No fue un beso amable, fueron dientes y lenguas luchando por tomar el control.

Gimieron.

Julian no supo cuando Barry fue a por el lubricante, pero al abrir los ojos, al sentir como Barry dejaba de besarlo, al ver su mirada verde fundida por el deseo y cómo se preparaba a sí mismo para él. _Un dedo, dos dedos, tres dedos, joder._ Se sintió morir. O, tal vez, murió cuando Barry descendió, sin perder el contacto visual, para poner su boca sobre su pene. Julian gritó y puso sus manos sobre el pelo azabache de su novio. No hizo ningún movimiento, dejó que Barry tomara el control absoluto. Quería sentir, solo sentir.

Y eso pasó.

Barry lamió su pene, acarició sus testículos y, por último, besó el glande, no paró hasta llevarlo al borde del orgasmo. Sonrió y tomó el pene en su boca, una última vez.

—Barry… _por favor_ …

Se relamió los labios, saboreando a Julian en ellos, y besó al rubio antes de sentarse sobre su erección. Poco a poco. Julian agarró las caderas de Barry, pero no se movió. Los dos se miraron un segundo. Barry tomó una de las manos de Julian y entrelazó sus dedos, así, en esa postura tan incómoda y en ese pequeño sillón, Barry empezó a moverse, no tardó mucho en encontrarse la próstata, por lo que empezó a moverse más rápido. Julian lo siguió al mismo ritmo. Durante unos minutos, solo eran dos cuerpos sudorosos moviéndose al unísono y amándose en susurros.

Se corrieron casi a la vez, con el nombre del otro escapando de sus labios.

Barry cayó inerte entre los brazos de Julian, que no dudó en enredar sus piernas en el cuerpo de su novio, asegurándose de que no iba a ninguna parte. Era una tontería, una niñería, Julian era demasiado escrupuloso como para quedarse así toda la tarde, sudado y con el estómago manchado de semén, pero los dos fingieron que era posible.

Julian besó el cuello de Barry.

—Levántate, guarro.

Y le dio un mordisco, nada amistoso.

—Ay, jo. Estoy cansado.

—Te quiero, pero pesas y estás sucio. Necesitamos una ducha.

Barry le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le ayudó a levantarse. Tenían el cuerpo dolorido, pero Julian tenía razón. Una ducha sonaba demasiado bien. Ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta que, en algún momento, Alba y Niko habían bajado para observar, cuál pervertidos, la escena de amor de sus dueños. O esclavos, depende del punto de vista. Y a vigilar, con el pelo erizado, al monstruo que habían traído del exterior, un monstruo peludo, marrón y con un lazo horrible en el cuello.

¿Qué se suponía que era eso y por qué los miraba así?

Fue Alba quien se acercó, muy despacio y alerta, pero no tuvo tiempo de atacar o de comprobar si era seguro, porque uno de los esclavos, no era su papá, sino el amigo tonto y acaparador, apareció para tomar al monstruo y hacerlo desaparecer escaleras arriba. Alba maulló molesta, Niko también.

Ese monstruo gigante no iba a adueñarse de la casa, ni de su esclavo papá. Impensable.

Es lo que sucedió.

Esa noche, para diversión y horror de Alba y Niko, su esclavo papá había decidido dormir con ese monstruo gigante en la cama, no dejando espacio para que ellos se colaran ni tampoco para el esclavo acaparador. El esclavo acaparador no importaba.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Jules.

—El Señor Oso duerme conmigo.

—No cabemos los tres.

—Duerme en el sofá.

Barry abrió la boca para protestar, pero no supo qué decir. Se había quedado sin palabras. Julian se abrazó al peluche y apagó la luz. Barry negó con la cabeza y miró a los dos gatitos que estaban entre sus piernas, ligeramente nerviosos y consternados, como él. Barry los tomó en brazos.

—Supongo que dormiremos en el sofá, pero tranquilos, recuperaremos la cama y a Jules. Os lo prometo.

Julian soltó una risita.

Sí, era feliz.

Y, sí, era capaz de ceder, ¿quién era él para negarle a Barry o a sus gatitos un poco de amor?

* * *

  ** _fin._**


End file.
